1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards for electronic devices, and particularly to a keyboard that is capable of indicating the working status of an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In quality tests for electronic devices, such as personal computers (PC), the working status of an electronic device is generally indicated by indicator lights positioned on the electronic device. However, in many quality test processes, the electronic devices need to be enclosed in a sealed space (e.g., a testing box), so that dust, vapor, and electromagnetic waves are prevented from interfering with the quality tests. When an electronic device is enclosed in a testing box, it is difficult to detect the indicator lights to determine the working status of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.